nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Monkey
Space Monkeys are first, and so far only, introduced in Ascension. They are similar to the Pentagon Thief by stealing the players' weapons, except they steal the players' perks in the form of attacking the various perk machines and can also damage the player's health and kill the player. They replace the Hellhounds and Pentagon Thief on this map. They wear space suits similar to the ones worn by regular zombies, and are likely zombified primates from the Soviet Space Program. The space monkeys will attack a perk machine until the player loses his/her perk. Once the machine has been disabled the player must re-buy the perk. If the players successfully kill all monkeys without having any machines attacked then they will drop a random perk bottle at the end of a round, giving the player a random perk. The monkeys arrive in rockets crashing onto the ground. It can be assumed that they are related in some way to Yuri Kravcheski, due to an excerpt from his rant in the second radio message, "My intellect is ill served blasting a bunch of monkeys into the atmosphere!". It can also assumed that they have been exposed to Element 115, due to their glowing red eyes, and increased physical capabilities. When the monkey round occurs, the player will hear a buzzer in the beginning of the round, and the map will turn in a yellow-orange tint. Also, the announcer will alarm the player by saying "Warning. Re-entry detected. All security personnel on high alert.". It should be noted that if the player has obtained a perk from the random perk bottle and have not opened the area in which the Perk-A-Cola is in, the Space Monkeys will not attack that perk machine. Trivia *The monkeys appear to have an affinity for fire, as they will run towards active Fire-Traps. Another reason is that it might be to help players trying to get the achievment, "Chimp on the Barbie." *Similar to "Five" when the Pentagon Thief round occurs, the announcer will alarm the player(s) of the "security breach". Also, in both "Five" and Ascension, the map will turn into a different color during their respective special rounds. *It is possible to kill the Space Monkeys with the Centrifuge. As when they jump to the second floor when the centrifuge is on, they will be killed. *Monkeys are the most intelligent type Zombies as they travel from rockets, they survive the Gersch Device, can destroy claymores and throw back grenades. *When Space Monkeys die, they appear to release a red pulse of some kind. This pulse can damage perk machines. *The Space Monkeys use a modified model of the monkeys from Rebirth Island. *Monkey rounds will only occur after at least one player has purchased a perk. *Unlike Hellhounds, they do as much damage as a Zombie. *The monkeys also appear to be resistant to the effects of the Thundergun, as they simply perform a back-flip and continue to attack the player. A second well placed, consecutive shot should kill them. This is odd, since the Thundergun should be a one-hit-kill at any zombie, due to its infinite damage at close range. *The Awful Lawton bolts do not attract the monkeys unlike normal zombies. If one monkey shot, it will stop chasing you and stand there, until the explosion kills it. This explosion only kills the zombie stuck with the bolt, unless others very close. *When a Gersch Device is used on the monkeys they willingly jump through the singularity. *Monkeys can destroy claymores without damaging themselves. **Monkeys cannot destroy a claymore if it is not level with them, so a claymore placed on a set of stairs can kill monkeys. *Monkeys can throw back fragmentation grenades, which usually renders them useless. *It is still possible to kill Space Monkeys with grenades even though they throw them back at the player. To do this it must be cooked or you can kill them with a second grenade, as they do a taunt after throwing the first, which leaves them defenseless for the second. *Monkeys have two different attacks, close range which is strong, and long range which will cause you to daze but weaken. Their attack can be dodged by keeping your distance and jumping before they slam the ground. *When killed, sometimes the dead Space Monkeys will still move their limbs to unreal lengths, such as their heads spinning completely around, arms folding back, and ankles spinning. This is simply a glitch. *If the players have PhD Flopper and they are out of ammo, it would be a good strategy to dive down a flight of stairs to kill the monkeys. *After throwing a grenade and a monkey grabs it, even if the player moves the grenade will be at the player's feet when it lands. *Monkeys are very hard to spot as the ground is dark and they are extremely small. Therefore the best strategy is to just camp at a perk machine or in a corner. *Monkeys are the only form of zombies that survive the Gersch Device as they willing jump through Gersch Devices. *Sometimes the Space Monkeys will release gas like the kind released from Gas Crawlers. *If a nuke is picked up while in a 'Monkey Round', all the monkeys die and goes to the next round, but the monkeys will not drop the Max Ammo and the Random Perk Bottle. *The Space Monkeys may be a reference to the Cosmic Silverback in Dead Ops Arcade. *At the end of a Monkey Round, a part of Beauty of Annihilation plays, marking it's most recent appearence in Zombies. Gallery Space Monkey.jpg|A Space Monkey. MONKEYS.png|A group of Space Monkeys. 185px-Monkey bomb cymbal monkey.jpg|This Bomb looks uncannily similar to the Space Monkeys. 180px-ZMonkeyClose.png|These Zombie Monkeys use the same, yet altered, model of the Space Monkey. Category:Enemies Category:Canon Category:Ascension Category:Treyarch Enemies Category:Zombies Category:Special Zombies Category:Canon Enemies Category:Endgame